My Dream, My Truth
by mattressdemon
Summary: A oneshot songfic at the Valsharess and the PC. Complete, shojo ai, PCxValsharess.


A one shot song fic between the Valsharess and the PC under the circumstances that the PC had chosen to become her lover.. If you like this please review.

------

She remember her words. The invitation. To become her lover.

And she had accepted.

She was so intelligent. The Valsharess. She seemed to have this war won. She was intelligent, wise, beautiful, menacing. Luna loved her. She really did. She even knew why. It was just alittle hard to accept that. She remembered becoming so close to the Nathyrra and Valen. She had killed them. They were dead. Gone.

_I thought that you knew it all_

_Well you've seen it ten times before._

_I thought that you had it down_

_With both your feet on the ground._

Yes, the Valsharess had told Luna she loved her. The moments they had spent together. They seemed like a truly wonderful dream. But they were real. So very real. She had made Luna's dreams come true. She was incredible.

Sometimes Luna did wonder if the Valsharess did really love her. How could she trust someone so vile? A drow who has dreams of becoming a goddess. And Luna knew it, too. She knew that she loved that drow woman so damn much it hurt sometimes.

_love slow ... slow but deep._

_Feigned affections wash over me._

_Dream on my dear_

_And renounce temporal obligations._

_Dream on my dear_

She was caught in the Valsharess' deadly game. She knew she had a more than 50 chance of dying. By her one true love's hands. The Valsharess seemed so sincere, though. She seemed to truly love Luna. Luna didn't understand. Was such a being caple of love? The Valsharess sure made her feel as if she had a true future with her dream, ebony skinned woman.

_It's a sleep from which you may not awaken._

_You build me up then you knock me down._

_You play the fool while I play the clown._

_We keep time to the beat of an old slave drum._

Then that dread night had come. The Valsharess came to her. That horriblle, horrible night. Hell, Luna wasn't even sure it was night. She was underground, after all. But it seemed like night. The Valsharess had made her truly believe she had a future by this time.

Then The Valsharess told her that she had to leave.

_You raise my hopes then you raise the odds_

_You tell me that I dream too much_

_Now I'm serving time in disillusionment._

_I don't believe you anymore ... I don't believe you._

"Don't worry, I will come get you when this is all over, Lunatari!" The frantic, well-built woman had said. Luna could see true **laughter** in her pure red eyes. Her luxurious long white hair flowed wildly.

The Valsharess was packing Luna's things. She was pushing them hastily into a brown leather backpack.

_I thought that I knew it all_

_I'd seen all the signs before._

_I thought that you were the one_

_In darkness my heart was won._

Luna knew then that the Valsharess had never loved her. She knew it then. She knew it there and forever. She believed then that after she was hurriedly going to be pushed out of the door or to the surface by magical means, that she would never see her beautiful ebony-skinned dream again.

Luna loved the Valsharess with all her heart. She grabbed the surprisely bigger woman's shoulders, spun her around, and kissed her roughly. She felt ehr tears trickle down her cheeks. She felt her heart falling. She felt it falling so far. So out of reach.

_You build me up then you knock me down._

_You play the fool while I play the clown._

_We keep time to the beat of an old slave drum._

_You raise my hopes then you raise the odds_

The Valsharess kissed her back. She then pushed her face and spoke her last words to Luna, "I promise to come back. I promise to always love you." Then she put the backpack onto Luna's right shoulder and cast a teleportation spell.

Luna was so dizzy. She was spinning. Around... and around... the black and whtie shades. There were no colors. My love...

The Valsharess.

_"The Valsharess is on the move."_

_"I would not see the Seer betrayed."_

_"You are all our hope."_

_"Do you not recongnize one of our own? Nathyrra, you have returned!"_

_"I was recruited into those wars..."_

_"I remember the first time I killed a male. I was just a girl."_

_"We may have given you the key..."_

_"The Maker is dead!"_

_"Are you sure this is what you desire?"_

_"You are brave, little man."_

_"The gong has sounded."_

_"You are welcome among us, rivvil."_

_"And surely not all men are pigs?"_

_"I hope she keeps the blood stains on the floors to remind us of the results of war."_

_You tell me that I dream too much_

_Now I'm serving time in a domestic graveyard._

_I don't believe you anymore ... I don't believe you._

Luna had betrayed her only true friends. And what was her excuse? That she had fallen in love with her worst enemy. With the one she was suppose to kill. With the one she had promised the Seer she would kill.

She had run her sword through the Seer. Through Valen. Through Nathyrra.

She had betrayed the only ones that had truly loved her.

She saw all of her true friends. The Seer walked to her. "We cannot forgive you. I hope you understand that." Then Valen, whose eyes were pure red and whose temper was only held in check by the chains that Nathyrra held the end to, snarled, "Untrustworthy bitch! I knew all along you would only be the death of us!" Nathyrra looked at her with a deep anger, and her lips curled to show her pure white teeth. The Seer did not look angry.

She looked as if she pitied Luna. Then they all disappeared. She was alone. Forever.

The Valsharess never came.

_Never let it be said I was untrue_

_I never found a home inside of you._

_Never let it be said I was untrue_

_I gave you all my time._


End file.
